Blood Bowl:Copying Articles From Wikipedia
Welcome and thank you for visiting the Blood Bowl Legendary Edition Wiki! This page explains the legal background behind copying Wikipedia articles, and a general guide to doing so. Possibly more helpful and more clear are detailed examples on Wikipedia. If you are at all confused, please check there. Basic Information License Both Wikipedia and the Blood Bowl Legendary Edition Wikia are licensed under the GNU Free Document License (GFDL) the full text of which is available Here. This means that you may copy parts of, or even entire articles from Wikipedia to this wiki. However, certain guidelines must be followed to comply with the terms of the GFDL, as outlined below. Requirements To reuse GFDL work, the following requirements must be met: # your materials in turn have to be licensed under GFDL (The Blood Bowl Legendary Edition Wiki is so licensed) # you must acknowledge the authorship of the article {section 4B of GFDL} (doing this is covered below) # you must provide access to the "transparent copy" of the material {section 4J of GFDL} (The "transparent copy" of an article is any of a number of formats available from us, including the wiki text, the html web pages, xml feed, etc.) Getting Started Now that you have a bit of background, what are the actual steps to copy an article from Wikipedia to here? They are outlined below: Required steps The following steps must be done, either because they are essential to copying the article, or are required by the GFDL. Create the article on The Blood Bowl Legendary Edition Wiki The first step is to create the page on The Blood Bowl Legendary Edition Wiki that will host the content. To do this, simple type the name of the article that you wish to start in the the below box and press the button titled 'Create Page' directly under it. Open the Wikipedia article You will now need to open the article on Wikipedia and edit it (in another browser tab or window is easiest). You will see a tab labeled 'Edit this page' (see image) at the top of the Wikipedia article, click this tab. You will then be brought to a page displaying a large edit box with text in it. Select all of the text and copy it to your clip board (normally ctrl+c). Copy the contents Now you need to copy the contents over to The Warhammer 40,000 Wiki. Switch back to the The Blood Bowl Legendary Edition Wiki article you just started (using the 'Create Page' button above) and paste the text from Wikipedia into the text box (usually you can do this by clicking in the box, and pressing ctrl+v). You're almost done! There is just one final step required to comply with the GFDL. Add the From Wikipedia template to the bottom To comply with the GFDL, we must list the primary authors of the Wikipedia article. This can be easily done thanks to a few tools. The first thing you will need is the From Wikipedia Template. This template will take a few pieces of information you provide it and output them in a standard form. The template is as follows: You'll need the name of the original Wikipedia article, and the authors. To find the authors, use the Wikipedia Page History Tool. Select en.wikipedia for the project, enter the page name, and hit SEARCH. Then copy the first five names from the 'USER STATISTICS' section into the sections of the template labeled 'Author 1' through 'Author 5'. If there are less than five authors, you need only include as many authors as there are listed. Afterward you'll need to remove the extra spaces from the template because it will not work correctly if you do not. It will look like this: Now copy it and place it at the bottom of the new page on The Blood Bowl Legendary Wiki. And you're done! Click 'Save page' at the bottom and you're done. Category:Warhammer_40k_Wiki_Guides